


have i known you for twenty seconds or twenty years?

by turtledux



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Bisexual Mai, Bisexual Zuko (Avatar), Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, JET AND ZUKO ARE BEST FRIENDS THO, Kinda, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, POV Zuko (Avatar), Past Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Playwright Zuko, Pre-Relationship, Reunions, Trans Female Character, Trans Mai, Trans Male Character, Trans Zuko (Avatar), Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, Zuko's a bit emo, alcohol drinking is mentioned once, i continue to spread the playwright zuko agenda, maiko, t4t maiko makes me go mentalll, this is PURE self indulgence oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtledux/pseuds/turtledux
Summary: { “Are you greeting me by shaking my hand?” Social interaction continues to go beautifully for him. Not.“... Yes.”“Interesting.” She actually shakes his hand. Oh if Jet could see him now. Her smile remains, and he doesn’t know if it’s that or his wearing a binder in a crowded space for long that’s making him feel warm. “I’m Mai.”He tests the name out on his own mouth. “Mai. I like that.” He hopes his smile is pleasant rather than plastered-on looking. (Zuko doesn’t know this, but Mai almost chose to respond with a ‘Thanks, I picked it myself’). ]a both transitioned mai and zuko connect at a party. reintroductions are in order.( title from 'lover' by taylor swift )
Relationships: Jet & Zuko (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	have i known you for twenty seconds or twenty years?

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see friends!!! anyways pls read this so the au makes a hint more sense: theres not alot of detail to it, but essentially Zuko leaves his hometown with Uncle Iroh at age 14. He doesn't keep in touch with anyone there. Post-leaving he comes out as a trans man and transitions. The same occurs with Mai except as a trans woman. I'd say they're college age here :) enjoy!

There’s a cute girl staring at him. 

Honestly, Zuko should just be used to this by now. Really, he is. Several years of healing and his scar remains attention-grabbing enough for at least one person to take a too-long look in every room he goes. But he’s not gonna lie… this particular case sucks. 

Pretty or cute wouldn’t be enough to describe this girl. She’s, well, _beautiful_ (With that thought a voice in his brain that suspiciously sounds like Jet calls him a hopeless romantic. Ugh). Her hair is in two buns save for two long strands cascading down. Her eyeliner is so sharp it could potentially challenge Suki’s. Her entire outfit is a mish-mash of dark red and black, alt enough Zuko has hopes she wouldn’t go straight to teasing if he ever went up to her and revealed his emo tendencies. Probably. She’s wearing _fingerless gloves_ , for fucks sake. He’s smitten. 

“Zuko!” Ah, there’s that Jet voice again. Except it’s actually coming from the real him. _Unfortunate_. 

More unfortunately, he’s the only reason Zuko even came here. He’s by far in no way a party animal, but sometimes he loses the judgement of his he so values in turn for others’ bad ideas. In this case, Jet inviting him to some party. Apparently, he needs to get ‘wooed’ rapidly. Who still says wooed?! (Is it even a normal ex thing for them to be your wingman?) 

Though, considering his pining inner monologue about a girl he doesn’t even know the name of, he’s almost inclined to agree. 

“Jet.” He puts on a scowl, because who is he if not a man of set personality? Jet, of course, just laughs. 

“Talking to you is always so heartwarming, hot stuff. How’s the party treating you?” 

“Horrible. The girl with the _Babymetal_ shirt is staring at me.” Jet raises a brow. Zuko dutifully ignores how petulant he likely sounds. “And stop calling me that! We broke up a year ago.” Jet laughs again, probably tipsy if he’s this giggly. 

“You know you enjoy it. And Mai? She owns this apartment, but her friend’s apparently the host. She probably thinks you’re just hot.” 

Zuko grumbles. “Doubt it.” 

Jet scoffs. “Come on! You both clearly have that edgy thing going on. It works. If she really is staring at the scar, stare back to assert dominance.” _What does that even mean_. Zuko’s expression briefly turns baffled. Jet beams in clear amusement. “Got you out of an impending funk with that one, right?” 

He needs new friends. But it did work, so.  
Zuko huffs a breath. “Whatever. Go hang out with one of your more hyper friends.” 

“Don’t miss me too much! I’m rooting for you.” With an infuriating wink and two-finger salute Jet saunters off. _Ugh_. 

Apparently he’s glanced back at the girl a hint too obviously so many times she makes a decision to come over to him the moment Jet leaves. Oh no. 

“Do I know you?” Hm. Well. That certainly wasn’t the first sentence from her he was expecting to hear. 

“Uh… No?” She seems to contemplate something.

“Mm. I knew someone with your- Well, that’s irrelevant now. Hi.” His what? If she was gonna say scar, that’s highly unlikely. Zuko internally shrugs it off, just pleased with the unexpected direction of this conversation. She flushes with the vocal stumble. It’s cute. 

“Hey. I’m Zuko.” He puts an open hand out. Her expression turns incredulous, but it’s with a small smile so nice to look at he can’t help but not be offended. 

“Are you greeting me by shaking my hand?” Social interaction continues to go beautifully for him. Not.

“... Yes.” 

“Interesting.” She _actually shakes his hand_. Oh if Jet could see him now. Her smile remains, and he doesn’t know if it’s that or his wearing a binder in a crowded space for long that’s making him feel warm. “I’m Mai.” 

He tests the name out on his own mouth. “Mai. I like that.” He hopes his smile is pleasant rather than plastered-on looking. (Zuko doesn’t know this, but Mai almost chose to respond with a ‘Thanks, I picked it myself’). 

“Good to know. My roommate Ty Lee’s the actual host for this, but would you want a tour?” She has seemed quiet the whole time, and her face does momentarily appear disgruntled at the mention of the party itself, so maybe they can both bond about not being too sociable. Of course, this would be his thought if he wasn’t so stuck on the mentioned name.

Ty Lee? _Ty Lee_? Childhood friend Ty Lee. Someone he hasn’t seen since he was fourteen Ty Lee. The girl who wanted to become a circus contortionist Ty Lee. _She’s here_? Mai’s her apparent friend?

Zuko… doesn’t know what to do with that information. Would she even recognize him at this point? Oh Gods, did Mai recognize him from childhood pictures?! _That_ is certainly something he doesn’t want to find out. She seems to take his surprised silence as a reflection of his opinion on her, and her smile flattens into a displeased frown. He thinks this is the most upsetting part of this interaction. 

She examines her (sharp) nails in a casual fashion. “It’s more for me than you, if that means anything. An excuse to get out of here.” 

“No- Yeah- Let’s! Tour, that is. Sorry, zoned out.” It’s smaller than before, but her smile returns. Success. 

“Cool.” 

\----------

Zuko decides to just follow her the whole time through. The more he checks out the apartment, the more he can definitely see the aspects of Ty Lee, if she’s still the same. The random splashes of pink and peppiness contrast funnily against the gloomy decor he assumes are Mai’s contributions. 

She stops at a door, and promptly blushes. She winces to herself.

“All good?” They’ve made enjoyable conversation since the impromptu show-around started, and he doesn’t want it to leave. Minutely, she shakes her head. 

“Yeah. Well, this is my bedroom.” She glares daggers at him so quick he isn’t even sure it actually happened. “Don’t take the wrong message from this.” 

Oh. Now he flushes. Zuko puts up his hands in placation. “Wasn’t planning to.”

She opens the door, humming. “Come on in and make yourself cozy, I guess.” Mai’s bedroom is both not and exactly what he expected. The color scheme is dark, and he notices an admirable amount of goth and metal band memorabilia on the walls. However, there’s also a lot of floral plants around and romantic movie posters alongside the band ones. It’s just so _Mai_ his heart clenches. Weirdly enough, it’s like he’s known her for longer than a party. Dammit, inner Jet voice was right. He is a hopeless romantic. 

Mai shifts where she stands. He scrambles to reply with something. Anything. “It’s- really nice! Much better than my room full of playscript scraps and cat stuff.”

“Oh? Thank you. Be ready to talk more on those ‘playscript scraps’ of yours. After I use the bathroom.” Her eyes take on a brighter glint and Zuko’s sure his own get one too at the inquiry. 

Nodding easily, “I’d love to!” Her expression becomes something softer, and she nods herself before going into another door. The bathroom, presumably.

Zuko is not a weirdo. He’s _not_. But he’d be lying if he said he doesn’t look closer to the photos put out on top of a drawer. 

Most so far are current. A lot have Ty Lee in it. They must really be close then. Much of Ty Lee appears the same, and he wonders if Ty Lee even knows he’s here. Well, it’s not like she would recognize his new name. 

A small picture on the wall catches his eye. It’s of four figures, and they seem little. Childhood pics? Awww. 

He steps closer, and again is frozen into shock. He recognizes those four little figures. Easily. It has him, first off, and the trademark glumness of his freshly traumatized 13 year old self. Next to little him is Azula, then Ty Lee, then M- Wait a sec. _Wait a sec_. 

Wow. Leave it to Zuko to newly crush on his childhood crush, who may or may not (also) be trans. Too caught up in his thoughts, he doesn’t hear the bathroom door opening and a certain someone coming out of it.

“So I _was_ right to think you were familiar.” Zuko jumps. He lets out a weak laugh.

“I guess so. Long time no see.” 

“No kidding.” Mai smirks, not unkindly. “So. Same hat?” 

Zuko grins. “Same hat.” 

“Ty Lee is gonna freak when she hears about this. Expect a bone-crushing hug.”

He runs a hand through his hair, admittedly glad to hear Ty Lee still has some positive opinion on him. “Uncle, too. You should also expect a bone-crushing hug.” 

“Your Uncle Iroh? A bit too soon to introduce me to family, don’t you think? Reintroduce, technically.” Before he can sputter out an embarrassed response, she huffs out a soft laugh. He’s falling deep. “Kidding. That’ll be great.” 

Zuko smiles brightly. “Yeah.” Mai slowly, cautiously grabs his hand and squeezes, smiling all the while. He squeezes back.

“It’s good to see you again, Zuko.” 

“You too, Mai.”

**Author's Note:**

> mai is a babymetal fan send tweet.  
> thanks 4 reading !! i hope u enjoyed this :)) i have no idea where the energy to make this came from lol. any & every kudos/comment is loved, esp comments ;)
> 
> also: i have a Tumblr now !! find me @commiejet . i post headcanons, art, funnies, etc


End file.
